


Heavy Lies The Crown

by mendokuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokuse/pseuds/mendokuse
Summary: The new leaders of the Nara and Yamanaka clan share a forbidden love. In fear the relationship will be the fall of the Legendary InoShikaCho Trio, their superiors will do anything to tare the romance apart. Realizing this, ShikaIno take drastic measures to prove their love won't hinder. Putting themselves through hell. How much can they endure and will they ever call it quits?





	1. Tears For The Dead

Under sorbet clouds, a lone dove calls out in a throaty tone from a cypress tree that towers the Yamanaka Compound. The sound is enough to drown sky-kissed orbs. The fruit in Ino’s chest is swollen due to concealment for the sake of a strong appearance during the ceremony of becoming the clan’s head. She’s the spitting image of Inoichi, spilling tears in front of her dear mother will only haunt the widow. This reason is why she mourns alone. 

The blonde should smile because that’s what her proud father would want- so they say- but the emptiness is far too vast to ignore. There’s a hole in the world where he once walked. His voice and exploding laughter never to be heard again. Her ache is as ripe as it were the very day of sacrifice. Time bringing relief is a lie. Sniffles unite with the dove’s longing call as teeth sink down on her bottom lip to keep hush.

Toxic fumes of cigarette from outside the household corrupts the Yamanaka’s nostrils. Through damp vision, she stumbles over to the window, pressing a pristine palm against the glass to shut the stench away but pitless hues like the darkness found in a brew of ancient dried herbs come into focus and abruptly haults her actions. Her gaze widens as the other studies swollen lids and flush tint areas. There is no verbal exchange, it isn’t needed with this duo. It’s as if they own a blueprint of eachother’s mind. 

Selfish. It hits now that she isn’t the only one suffering the lost of a father or facing leadership of a clan without a father’s guidance. Ino plops onto the floor, hiding behind an armor of bent knees. 

At the time of war, as the leader of the InoShikaCho unit, he didn’t give an opportunity to weep over their fresh wounds. Now that they’re in the warmth of Konoha’s embrace…. The Nara squats as he places a caring hand on the florist’s quivering spine. He’ll continue to be her support on and out of the battlefield. “Your mother…. she’s accepting your gifts and having dinner with the officials. Just… **Let it all out…. I’ll pick up the pieces**.”

Gates finally allow passage to the wails escaping Ino’s core. She reaches for any nearby object and it so happens to be a book full of folklore Inoichi always read during her childhood. Rather than asking for the folklores to be told again, with a howl she slams it on the mirror, causing a rain of shatter. In sync, Shikamaru tilts the opposite direction- for this scene is acceptable but haunting. He didn’t have to ask to know the reason. It is done because her reflecton is akin to her deceased father. That was the solo objective. No kicking, screaming, slamming, breaking, or anything of that nature follows. What follows is steady breathing and dead weight after the grieving gradually comes to an end once the sun disappears behind the villagescape.

A pang of guilt and regret echeos within the shadow user. He’s been running around Sunagakure with the sand siblings and their pals recklessly for two years now. It’s almost like he buried memories of Konoha alive or ran away from them. “I promise…. to always be by your side from now on.” soft spoken, tenderly tucking in the slumbering beauty between silk sheets that he envys so.

❀❀❀❀

The first to greet the blonde at sunrise is her own reflection imprisoned inside a floor mirror. It’s oval brim blossoms with a pattern of pearls and pale bows. A flimsy sticky-note that flutters each time the breeze caresses catches her attention:

_You’ve grown up well. Embrace the queen in the mirror._

\- Your deer friend, Shika 

Gladiolus flowers entwine to form delicate deer antlers sitting at the top of the brim should have gave it away. Though the minimalist gesture bids strength, it also is wood to the flames boiling blood. The memory from two years back of his departure right after confession plagues. 

“Oh. I’ll show you how I embrace myself.”

In between chores and self pampering, she couldn’t help but eye herself in the mirror. That’s right. Beauty, grace, and built like a weapon but is it enough to lead a clan without guidance of someone more experience? Without the help of her beloved father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by heavenly goddess, Amaterasu. She sought refuge in a cave out of anger and grief. Her friends placed a mirror away from the cave to lure her out. Peeking through, she saw her reflection that beamed of beauty and strength, mending shook faith. She left the cave and warmed the world with her touch.


	2. BitterSweet

Lanterns glow gold to help guide the children of the humble moon, casting shadows across the village. Moths linger amongst the dim lights. Brushing their taintless wings against solace. No fear of burning to ashes. It suits the reckless actions that takes place at nightfall. Drunkards belt their misery songs. The steam which spills from restaurants tickles the senses of those with empty stomachs yet fat wallets. Youthful couples take advantage of the dark alleyways, struggling to keep their hands off one another.

“Nara Shikamaru!” That tone splits the shinobi’s tranquility sharper than an unapologetic arrow in flames waging war.

He turns to face the source, only to have a floor mirror shove into his space knocking the unlit cigarette to the ground.

“Why?” The mindwalker gestures towards the unwanted gift.

“Hm? I don’t see nothing wrong with giving a friend a present.” To come all this way dragging that oversized mirror simply to pick a fight is ridiculous. It’s transparent, her scars run deeper than what she leads on.

“How dare you come back as if you never left your mother, Chouji, and me so that you can follow a piece of ass in Suna!” She lashes out.

With those soul-reaching baby blues, she left him defenseless. “Ino…. I left because my feelings for you surpass that of a friend and it was difficult to suppress. Witnessing you cope with all your problems alone made me realize that I screwed up. I was selfish but I can bury it all for you so that I can be a better friend.” Finally, the bottle clutter of emotions releases it’s captives. "I’m here for you but only if you want me to be. So… just say.“ Voice tinge in wisp. Brows stretch to form a knit over eyes that blaze with determination, unconditional support, and a hint of something alien to him. Love?

Orbs as wide as the harvest moon, Ino couldn’t muster up a word right away. Instead, her gaze drops to the earth beneath them. 

He confessed once before but during that time she was afraid of acting upon her feelings for him because it’s forbidden. Now it’s become too hard to ignore what the heart longs for.

Without warning the blonde clung onto Shikamaru’s flak jacket, hiding her face against it as the said fabric collects her tears. “Then promise me you won’t leave ever again…. because I too love you… not just as a friend but the way a woman loves a man.”

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ 

Chouji hid among the shadows as he watched his teammates in horror. He witnessed it all, up until the shadow user closes the promise with an everlasting embrace and a kiss atop Ino’s head. 

Friends don’t look at each other the way Shikamaru looks at Ino with intensity. Friends don’t kiss. Friends don’t love the way a man and a woman does. Friends don’t break the forbidden. 

Love will be the fall of the legendary trio. 

Unless he can prevent whatever lies beyond confession. The legendary trio shall not crumble underneath the Akimichi’s time as clan head.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ 

The first few months, the Akimichi kept a close eye on the pair. Hoping they would fall out of love and move on to others. It’s been anything but. During missions, when the couple thought Chouji was sound asleep, they would gaze upon the stars whilst cuddling. They can be spotted around Konoha together more often than usual, just them two- yet no one would suspect a thing because well…. they’re childhood friends before meeting Chouji. Still, the blush on the Nara’s and the Yamanaka’s features when they’re around each other should be a dead giveaway. Not to mention the subtle skinship. 

☁ ☁ ☁ 

| [Text Received From Choza] : Meet me in Yakiniku Q at sundown. We need to talk about your stand as the leader of the Nara clan. |

The message that lead him here. A meeting that’s too random to be random. Something is up.

A heavy sigh releases a cloud of smoke into the air. The back of his hand brushes the fabric divider aside, granting entrance. Meat sizzling on the grill buzzes throughout the restaurant- it nearly triumphs the mingling voices belonging to content costumers.

Shikamaru silently took a seat across Choza. Though the elder man is consuming whatever is being presented on the table as per usual, something is off with his aura.

"Why don’t you put out the cigarette and eat?” The former Akimichi leader suggests. Put out the cigarette for good is what he wishes to actually say.

“I’m not hungry. I’m exhausted though. So can you please tell me why I’m here? No disrespect but I’m no longer a kid…. I don’t need people to beat around the bush or sugar-coat shit for me.” The cigarette bounces between his lips. 

Whether the Nara being blunt is a flaw or strength has always left him wondering. By the tone of his tired voice, Choza knows he means no harm. “I understand. I’ll get to it. Someone told me that you and Ino are dating. You know it’s-”

“Forbidden.” The Nara finished it for him.

“It’s best you end it before it’s too late. If you continue and go off to marry and have a child…. It’ll be the end of the legendary trio. The end would be the first and only thing you’ll accomplish as the Nara leader. I’m sure your father would agree with me. You’re a gem to Konoha, a prize ninja. Don’t screw up. If you continue… I’ll have to call in the council.”

Shikamaru’s brows knit, a vein bulges on his forehead as ears turn crimson. This ‘someone’ must be Chouji. If he’s concern… why couldn’t he speak to him about it? He is the Akimichi leader, it is part of his duty. 

The shadow user departs without a word. Leaving the older man dumbfounded.

☁ ❀

Marriage? Children? It’s too soon to think about the far future but honestly he wouldn’t mind either with Ino. Though it is something that never came to mind. Which is quite strange being that everyone around him is already married and have children. He just never pictured himself a husband with offspring…. maybe as part of his duty as clan head…. sure but not genuinely.

Still is love worth the punishment the council will bestow on them? He can handle it. He doesn’t wish Ino to face consequences. She’s been through enough. 

A familiar meek yet urgent knock at the door snaps Shikamaru out of thought. He swings the door open after he puts the cigarette out and leaves it on the jade ashtray among a pile of ashes and cigarette buds.

The florist’s long lashes are wet with tears. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know Choza got to her. If the former Akimichi leader spoke down to her the way he did to Shikamaru, it must’ve triggered her anxiety and insecurities that she’s been facing since Inoichi’s death. If only she can see herself through the Nara’s eyes.

He shut the door once she let herself in. She stood a few feet away from him with her back turned, trying to control the droplets as she fidgets with her scarf.

He watched her patiently with his hands buried deep into the warmth of his pockets. Waiting for the blonde to speak up but nothing is said. Some hearts understand each other even in silence. 

As soon as she turned around to face him, he went for it. Hands at either side of her face. His thumbs brush away her tears before passionately colliding his lips with hers.

Those thoughts from earlier flee. His tunnel vision for her grows stronger.

The taste of tobacco on his tongue eases her just as the scent of cigarettes always reminds her that Shikamaru is there for her through thick and thin.

Her hands grasp his sides. She hums against his mouth whilst his hand slides down to her lower back, pressing her closer as his other hand grips her bicep.

He breaks the kiss but neither pull away immediately. He lingers, about to go for more but stopped himself halfway. Instead pulls away and holds onto her hand, guiding Ino in to his bedroom. 

☁ ❀ 

Shikamaru eases the Yamanaka onto cottony sheets. Silky tresses of pale gold spread out on the bed like thousands of paths that lead to her celestial features. Moon beams power through curtains, glistening against Ino’s bare form. The simplicity of skin exposure is engrave in most kunoichi’s daily duties. To reign with the art of seduction. However, this passion shared within the pair is new to her, though timid, she trusts his guidance.

A naked body is nowhere near as sacred as a naked soul. She’s stripped her soul from it’s barrier for him since childhood- detail every goal, strenght, fear, story, hope, weakness, and dreams.

Though hungry for the taste of a true flower, Shikamaru breathes all of her in. Not only embracing her breathtaking petals but her roots and stem.

Devotion, the blonde thought it’s what he tried to convey as he sucks at her ankle. Worship to the bone. Leaving a trail of butterfly nips, each unique with its own sentiment as he works his way up towards the sensitive area between her inner thighs. The burn at the pit of her stomach which aches for him grows further.

Tonight the shadow shinobi leaves no part of Ino untouched.

Neither knows what the future holds but they’re damn sure about what’s in their hearts, so they’ll love now with all they have. Even though it’ll be a painful memory when the world splits them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I admit, this chapter isn't as 'poetic' as the others. I lost my creativity with writing. That's why I've been holding on to this chapter for so long because I was embarrassed to showcase this mess of writing. I'll try to be as poetic as possible with the next chapter but if I can't, I'll to make it less shitty than this. ]

The soothing tone belonging to a certain medic-nin on the other side of the door begins to count down as Ino mentally prepares to submerge in unknown. The bathroom stall as her mini submarine. Will it be strong enough to withstand pressure from the deep? Will she herself be strong enough to face what is to come?  


She could have sworn the preventive pills are meant to be taken from light to dark like a sunset. Bet her life on it. Obviously. As a former medic student, she's somewhat embarrassed by the lack of knowledge. It's great Sakura informed her about the mistake but the test behind her proves it's late- hopefully, not too late.  


"Time is u-" A harsh wind -produce by the door swinging open- blows the unfinished sentence back down her throat.  


"False alarm!!!" The blonde chimes with a grin far more radiant than solace.  


"I knew everything would be okay. It'd be hard for any kunoichi to deal with being knocked up as a result of seductive missions." The Uchiha embraces her former rival in celebration. "Congrats on not being pregnant."  


Little does Sakura know it would, in no doubt, be Shikamaru's child.  


"Yeah... umm. Can you give me a minute? I'll be right out, I just need to recollect my thoughts." Completely alone in the stalls, Ino pulls out the stick to read the results again with a shaken heart. Glossy orbs reflect a positive symbol as a meek hand wipes away escaping tears.  


-  


A small group of ninja returning from a mission enter the sheltering walls of Konoha. Among them, a deer and bush clover- one closely tailing the other.  


"Ino." Shikamaru calls out, voice lace in authority. He is commander of the mission after all. "Stop walking away. You forgot to hand over your ear-piece." What has gotten into her lately?  


"Here. Mission is over. Now leave me alone." She spews poison.  


"You're acting like such a brat lately. Avoiding me for the past week and when you can't you treat me like shit. I thought we had something. What the hell did I ever do to you?!" Of course all this being spurted out with no one around.  


Ino was never truly angry at him. Her idea was to put up a wall and keep him at bay until after abortion. She figured the shadow user being a prized shinobi- favorite by many. Already has enough on his plate. Why raise his stress levels with disappointment? Working hard to become an interrogator, there's enough on her plate as well which is why getting rid of the child is best yet seeing others with their families warms her. A longing she has never felt until now. Until falling in love. For that reason alone is why she's become hesitant on abortion. "You got me pregnant!"  


Eyes widen as the cigarette free falls to the ground due to a slight jaw drop. Air outside the gates where they stand has grown still. Frozen in time. Akin to Shikamaru's breath, heart, and thoughts.  


"Nara! Hokage-sama wants your presence in the office immediately." A younger shinobi, unaware of the still atmosphere, plops right between the two.  


Clock works rotate again and with that the Nara's famous mask that consist of sharp orbs and knit brows make a quick recovery. When duty calls....  


-  


On the verge of tears, the blonde bursts into Shikamaru's flat. Pacing whilst rambling on about how unfair life is and how confused she is. Due to exhaustion she shut down at the edge of the bed.  


The sight of the sun with no beaming rays always made him crumble. He squats to comfort his partner by placing a caring hand on her knee, thumb brushing against the trembling joint.  


Silence which threatens to consume Ino whole has vanished, "It's your body. Your life. What are you planning to do?" Shikamaru will be by the blonde's side down which ever path she chooses.  


Words any woman would be satisfy to hear in this situation but why did it leave Ino even more lost than ever? "It sounds like you don't take any interest at all."  


"My words aren't empty, Ino. What you want is what matters most because your happiness is my happiness."  


The sincerity in his soft gaze... how dare she ever doubt him? His comfort has always been her safe haven even long before becoming a couple. His arms her refugee camp which sheltered her from all nightmares that form into reality. Now here she is feeling ridiculous for trying to avoid him. "I want to keep it but the council won't be happy about it. And what about my future." A faint whisper.  


Shikamaru rests his forehead against her kneecap, drawing out a sigh before fixing his posture and looking into her eyes again. This time with a determine expression that can lead a revolution. "A child isn't the end of the world. It's just a new beginning. You can still achieve your goals, Ino. You'll continue to work hard and so will I. That's how we prove the council and whoever the hell else doubts us wrong. Until then... let's keep it all hush." or they just might forcefully abstract the child. He's witness it before.  


He isn't just her refuge but a form of strength, "You always talk as if everything will go as plan."  


At times it doesn't. Asuma's death and Chouji coming close to death was never part of a plan. All he knows now at this moment is that they share a love to kill and die for. A love to protect. Which reminds him, he'll have to take up the offer from the Hokage about that suicidal mission. It may sound stupid but he'll give his all to return home successful so that when he does.... no one would dare look down on his family.  


He tugs the florist into a hug, "That's because I want you to be happy. Also, I really really want a mini version of you even though your troublesome."  


His chuckle drumming in her ear earns a smile. Returning bright light to the sun. Tears of joy slip out from their ducts for there are no words to describe how content she is to have a child with someone like Shikamaru.  


Though it's going to be hard to convince those that are against them, they mindlessly come to conclusion that they shouldn't be sorrow every waking moment.


	4. He Bears It So They Don't Have To

The front door quietly clicks shut signaling another's presence. "You're back early." Ino continues to plop cupcake batter on to a baking tray, never looking at the shadow user. Her cravings so far are sweets. Nothing odd yet. "What's all this training for anyway?"

Strong arms gently snake around the blonde's waist. A protective hand rubbing what will soon be a plump belly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Oh?" The florist halts her activities and turns to him. Only to find his face is marked- not with bruises but by ink. "A tattoo?" One that is minimalist, consisting of the legendary trio's clan symbols in a pyramid formation placed underneath his right eye. She didn't question it. The clans aren't just a part of their lives.... it is their life. Maybe after she has the baby, both she and Choji can get similar tattoos to match Shikamaru's. That is if Choji is willing. The thought of her teammate hating her tugs at her heart strings. She's sure she isn't the only one feeling that way. Must be the reason Shikamaru got the tattoo. Baby blues falter from her lover's half-lidded gaze but more ink stretching across one side of his neck distracted her from depressing thoughts of losing a friend. "Another?"

Her broken aura didn't go unnoticed. He simply wish not to tend to the monster called sorrow at the moment, feed it and it will grow. Possibly enough to swallow them both whole. "You're gonna love this one." A confident smirk plagues Shikamaru's features as he showcases the artwork.

A grayscale stag. What breathes life into it are the blossoms in full bloom growing along its crowned antlers.

The deer that weds the autumn bush clover.

Ino's finger tips itch to trace the art. Lips burning to kiss it. Soon it'd become habit to do so. Just as they did to one another's scars. This, however, is different. A life long promise of something sweet. Of hope. Unity. Undying love.

"I love it." An airy whisper, eyes smiling like the rising sun.

Shikamaru kisses the blonde, gentle yet passionate just as his heart.

-

Outside, pulsing diamonds adorn a pitch-black velvet curtain which drapes the sky.

Inside, a lantern taints the bedroom area with its golden glow, including the couple's bare skin as they swaddle in cotton sheets. Shikamaru lies on his back with an arm under his head, the other locks Ino against his chest. 

As fingertips brush the blonde's skin, the Nara remembers being told about how much Inoichi wished Ino would settle down with one of her teammates. Did Inoichi not consider it being forbidden? Or is there a loophole? Oh, how he wishes the dead could talk. Maybe then Shikamaru wouldn't have to face a suicide mission that he may return or die a hero just so that no one ever looks down on his family.

A mission he has yet to inform Ino about. He was going to earlier but that beaming smile prevented him from doing so. Plus, he isn't sure what to say. To tell her the Hokage assigned him and it's a ninja's duty to see it through? A lie but at the very least she won't be standing over his grave spewing up a storms of swears. To lie or speak the truth? Either way, she ends up with a broken heart.

"What do you think we're having?" Ino unknowingly brakes his runaway train of thoughts.

"A dinosaur." This answer earns him a playful slap to the chest. "Could you imagine? 'Oh Shika! I knew the baby wouldn't be as beautiful as me but this thing is hideous. It's unacceptable'." He tried his best impression of her. His laughter contagious. 

"Smart-ass." Her small giggles die down but the smile never fades. "I mean... do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either. I just want it to be-"

"Healthy. Me too."

An ounce of silence befalls them and demands they sleep. To this he couldn't obey. Aware of the missions date being three days away, he couldn't let another day pass without telling Ino.

"Ino?" A confession crawls its way up his throat.

"Hmmph?"

But dies on his tongue, the taste of something foul, guilt. However, what comes out is sweet and true. "I want a girl.... just like you."

That's his way of saying 'I love you' and it's extraordinary, so much so she's at a lost for words. First his willingness to make their forbidden love work despite having to fight off those against it. Then the tattoo that will follow him always on a life long journey kind of like marriage. Now this. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she holds him closer. Her lullaby, the beat of his heart.

-

Rock Lee wriggles in his restraints, "You're not going to torture me, are you?"

The Yamanaka is doing as she does every morning. Training. She figures if she wants to join the T&I unit and be one of their best, she needs to get better at her mindjutsu.

"Nah. You're just tied down because I need to get the feel for what it'd be like. So I'm going to try and tap into your mind. Your job is to block me out. No worries. I won't look into your deepest darkest secrets. Mmm... on second thought." Ino teases, tapping a finger to her chin.

Rock Lee is the only willing participant available.

Everyone else is busy with their growing families, out on missions, or attending other duties such as running a weapons shop.

Shikamaru was sound asleep when she got up. Must have had a long night swimming in a bottomless pit of thoughts. Thus she let him rest. He most likely would've said no anyway. A few days after the war, he made her promise never to peek in his mind because he wants her to trust he has nothing to hide. Not to mention there's need for it since they know each other so well. She knows this to be true but she also knows he's lying for her sake, for his love ones sake. He bears it so that no one ever has to.

Standing before the bushy brow shinobi, her digits create a seal. Veins begin to bulge on her canvas like a trail map and as concentration grows, the bulging blues underneath the thin layer of skin seem like their close to explosion. Stress on the body, mind, and soul is a dangerous act for a pregnant woman. Yet this isn't even the most dangerous part. Each time she performs the mindjutsu there's always the possibility of being trapped inside someone else's mind and that's as good as being dead. But she refuses to be like Sakura or Hinata, beautiful flowers that have forgotten their thorns. Being like them is one of her greatest fears.

Within Lee's mind, she finds he is assigned to venture out on a mission. Suicidal? With a group of ninja.... including Shikamaru?

-

"I wish I could stay home all day with you in my arms but I have to go train." The shadow user cups Ino's chin. His dark mane is loose and damp from a shower.

Their lips meet. The taste of milk tea and tobacco collide.

He heads for the door after breaking the kiss but the other's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You don't have to go." Arms cross, emphasizing the word 'have'. "When where you going to tell me about the suicidal mission?"

"I was going to tell-"

"When? The day you depart? Even if you did tell me.... would you have told me you volunteered?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Why? You promised you wouldn't leave anymore." Tears fall silently. 

"I'm doing this for us, Ino. Think about Naruto, everyone looked down on him until he became a hero. Now everyone respects him. They no longer look at him with eyes of disgust but eyes of love. That's what I want for us and if I can do that before our child is born... if I can prevent anyone looking down at my child or you... then I'll do it in a heartbeat even if the result is my death." He reaches out to comfort his love.

"But you're not Naruto!" She slaps his hand away. Pushing him away is the last thing she wants to do but her anger got the best of her. She couldn't stand to look at him. "And I didn't ask you to do this for us."

He nods at her action, understanding she needs some space. "I'm not going out there with a death wish. I am going to do everything in my power to come home to you." Shikamaru leaves her be and continues out the door.

No fairytale ever told by her father spoke about how the queen feels when she sends a knight out for battle. This must be it. She must sob alone in the castle same as Ino. Angry at the world for such fate.


	5. May We Meet Again

The Uzumaki residence, every growing family's ideal home. Not too large where one might feel disconnect from household members, Not too small where one might feel crammed. The perfect Goldilocks among houses. Or so that's what Ino has told Shikamaru. 

Rather than the home itself, Shikamaru admires the deeper meaning: how far his dear friend has come. Naruto is living proof and a reminder that all flowers must grow through dirt. 

It isn't long before the said living proof answers the door, "Shikamaru! Come inside." 

Without sharing so much of a glance, the Nara shakes his head in reply for two reasons. He doesn't wish to give up his cigarette and he doesn't want Hinata to know what's going on.

"What's wrong?" Unlike his younger self, Naruto is quick to catch on to sudden shifts of emotions.

Shikamaru reaches into the pocket of his flack jacket as the other moves in closer after shutting the door. "I need you to do me a favor...." Revealing two envelopes. The inks on both glint under the peeking sun. One reads 'To My First Love', the other reads 'To My Last Love'.

It all left the blond lost. Confession letters of someone caught in a love triangle? Nah.

Shikamaru finally looks the Uzumaki in the eyes. At first he didn't due to guilt of leaving him with such a burden but noticing how he came outside with nothing but his pajamas to keep him warm from the cold, it's pretty obvious Naruto would do just about anything for him. He hands the letters over, "I'm leaving and though I'll try my hardest to make it back... I can't say for sure what the outcome is for me. My child... Ino is bearing my child. If I don't make it back... please watch over them."

"I'm honored."

The shadow user bows to showcase his deepest gratitude. Only to be pulled into an embrace. 

"May we meet again. Believe it!" Naruto's words full of hope.

And believe the Nara did.

-

The day has come. 

Once Shikamaru was done packing, Ino slowly zips up his flack jacket trying to buy more time... or doing one last thing for him. "I love you." She mouths, done with the zipper.

"I love you too but this isn't goodbye, Ino" He throws a backpack over his shoulder before hugging the Yamanaka tightly. "May we meet again." 

Pulling away, this time around she saw flames in his eyes. Determination in his heart. 

She nods, "May we meet again." yet the tears still form and fall.

He wipes away what he can. A loving peck to her forehead.

Now it's the hard part. Where he turns his back and she watches him walk away. Her hands clasp over her mouth, preventing a whimper from leaving.

When he's out of sight, she cocked her head back. Starring up at the ceiling. Where if outside, the endless sky would be. Endless hope. "May we meet again." she whispers. Words his voice will continue to ring in her head from that day on.


	6. You're Dead To Me

Summoned by the Hokage, Ino's only company is her racing thoughts. Confused as to why she was told to wait outside the office. That is until actual company shows up. First Naruto, which only left her with more questions and no answers. Then Choji, now she can only assume they're going to be sent out on a team mission with Naruto as Shikamaru's substitute. Lastly... Yoshino, the final piece to the puzzle. It all makes sense now. They're called upon for Shikamaru. His return? Maybe letters? 

Her thoughts come to an end due to the doors creaking open. The sound set her heart to flutter because somewhere in there is Shikamaru or at the very least a piece of him to hold onto until his return. 

Setting foot into the office, the Yamanaka finds the aura is much more different than what she had in mind. Within the walls of the room Shikamaru's team is in solemn but he is nowhere to be found. 

This can't be...

Just as Yoshino and her teammate, She looks to their leader for confirmation, vision a blur due to tears drowning her pale blues.

"Shikamaru..." It's hard even for Kakashi to say. However, it is a Hokage's duty to deliver the news and be the rock for his people. "Shikamaru died in action."

"No..." The only word that manages to escape her throat which is being crushed by the hands of life. Her world at its end. All around her growing inaudible. All around her growing pitch black.

A familiar hefty hand rests on her shoulders and tries to anchor her back to the light. It's Choji. "Ino? Ino, I'm so sorry." He feels more sorry towards her than himself. He knows nothing of her pregnancy but he's aware she and Shikamaru shared a relationship that blossomed from friends to lovers. A relationship he has never approved of, yet now with his childhood friend gone, he wishes he did.

Usually Choji is her shoulder to cry on when Shikamaru isn't around. Now Choji is the reason why Shikamaru will no longer be around. Today Choji is her punching bag. A stern blow to his chin. Almost flooring him.

His stare wide-eyed like everyone else watching the duo.

"Sorry? He is dead because of you!" Seething through clench teeth. Her breath and sobs unstable. Unable to control the overwhelming mix of emotions: hurt, loss, scorn. A right hook and then a left. Each just as powerful as the first. "If you would have just supported him and what he believed in... he wouldn't have left to prove you or your father wrong."

"Enough, Ino." The Hokage demands but was met with resistance.

"Stay out of this, Kakashi." Choji spoke up. Accepting each punch Ino throws one after the other. For he deserves it. In some way he is the true cause of death.

They aren't kids anymore. They're old enough to understand their emotions. So Kakashi did just as Choji said. He turned his back on the scene. Yoshino also followed suit. It's too hard for her to watch.

As soon as blood appeared on the Akamichi's features, Naruto decided to step in. To restrain Ino but she pushed him with enough impact to fall back.

"I said back off-" Choji warns once more.

A painful war cry reigns the air as she throws a final blow that knocks him to the ground.

Leaving him with no strength to get back up. To hurt a loved one this much, he just wishes to lay there and die... and in some way he did. 

In her eyes he died

"You're dead to me." 

\---

Shinobi from across the fire country and beyond its horizon gather today to mourn the death of one of the many greats. Surrounding an empty grave. Snow deep at their feet is gradually defeated by heavy sleet. 

Like a wilted flower, she crumbled to her knees. Her hoarse sobs come to no end. Haunting those attending.

After the ceremony when everyone left, she remained. Naruto silently at her side, shielding her from the harsh weather with an umbrella. Her stay stretched out from just a few minutes to hours. Till the sky is as dark as the village's clothing. Dark as the hole in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by a scene from 'The 100' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWDgbDkY4Q8
> 
> Choji is in no way the 'bad guy' here and neither is Ino. Though Ino is wrong(+ hormonal af)


	7. To Honor

Pale blues linger on Shikamaru's nightstand, replaying the heart shattering encounter with a broken Yoshino earlier in the day. How she picked up her husband's habit of damning oneself over drinks. Perhaps it is okay to fall apart in that way once. 

A half cigeratte balancing on the wedges of a porcelain ashtray taunts Ino. A cigarette where her lover's lips once touched. What it would be like to kiss him again. To feel him again. To have his scent intoxicate her again.

An arm extends towards the cigarette as if it had a mind of its own.

Tender digits pinch the bud but she drops it in a heartbeat at the sound of someone calling out her name. It wasn't her conscious. Though it should have been.

"Ino. I was told you'd be in here. I came to pick up something." Temari stopped knocking when she heard footsteps close in.

The door creaked open. However, there's no one in sight. Nonetheless she walked in further into her former boyfriend's home. "Ino?" She made her way into the bedroom where the Yamanaka sat at the edge of the bed with her back turned and head hanging low, soulless. "I'm sorry. I'll be out as soon as I find what I need." Though she does feel bad, she isn't one to comfort others. Temari began searching the area for something, ANYTHING, that held significant meaning to Shikamaru.... for she too misses him so.

Growling after a few minutes of frustration of finding nothing. Her fist met with the dresser's surface. Letters written 'to my first love' and 'to my last love' escaped the grasp between the mirror and wood. They fell right into her hands. This is the sort of moment most people would label as fate but Temari isn't a believer of such childish ways of thought process. All she knows is that one of these letters belong to her. She was his love at one point. She's sure there was no one before her. She can't say for certain that there weren't others after her. So its safe to assume the letter written 'to my first love' is hers.

Teal pools read word for word. Not one sentence matched up with what they were as a couple. Still, she continued. Wishful thinking. Like the dumb thought process of a child she's so against. Perhaps it isn't stupid at all. Perhaps wishful thinking is all people have at times when nothing else can be done.

'Do not wheep for me at my grave for I am not there. I am the sun that peeks through curtains and warms your skin. I am the wind that pushes you foreward on your harsh journey. I am the moon that is your light in the dark along with the infinite amount of stars that is my love for you. And when you birth our child, you will find me in his or her eyes.'

Eyes widen and before she knew it, she found a solution to her longing heart. The thing she was seeking for is now a someone. A child. 

Temari lowered the paper that spoke of forbidden love and a child from her visage. Revealing Ino. Ino who still had her back turned. She could just put everything back and pretend she doesn't know about Shikamaru and Ino but she didn't. She's aware that Ino's journey will be harsh. The child will face discrimination. No one should ever have to go through any of that alone.

"You're pregnant!" 

Ino could only release a sigh and remain quiet for a few minutes before confirming with a nod. "How do you know?" 

"I accidentally read Shikamaru's letter. I thought it was for me." Temari explained, stepping closer to hand the paper. 

"I don't wanna see it." Ino turned her head away from the letter. She has yet to read it. Afraid its a goodbye. She isn't ready to let go. "Listen.... Just.... Please don't tell anybody. Please."

"I won't. When you're ready to tell people, I'm here for you. I'll have the entire sand village behind your child." To honor Shikamaru she'll make damn sure of it.

Ino finally faced Temari. Touched, she offers a weak yet genuine smile. Looking up at the sand shinobi, it hits her hard now how strong she is for trying to cope without losing herself in a toxic manner. Perhaps she could learn a few things from her.


	8. Home Sweet Home?

Under the treshold of Konoha's gates stands Hokage Kakashi, seeing off Gaara. Who personally came to visit on a discussion based on trades.

A stallion as dark as night approaches from the horizon. It stands out like a sore thumb among the blanket of snow. But the animal itself isn't what holds the Kages' attention. What holds their attention is it's rider. Though a rider wouldn't be the correct term, for the male isn't properly positioned to navigate.

With only a black veil to sheild his clad form from the cold, the male struggles to lift his head due to severe shivering. Orbs the color of ancient oak meet with Kakashi's before burying his head again.

“Is that...” The red head looks over to Kakashi.

The older man replies with a mere nod before racing over to help.

The rider's hand tint in blood gently taps the horse twice to hault. Slipping out of concious right before the Kages could aid him. His body slides off the horse and crashes into the snow. Revealing the true horrors that hid underneath the veil.

\----

“So what do you think so far?” Ino led Yoshino further in to the new home. She wore one of Shikamaru's tees to mask her small baby bump.

Yoshino believes the home is far too spacious for only one inhabitant but she wasn't going to mention it. It'd only remind the florist that their lives are empty after losing their loved ones over and over. “It's lovely. Home sweet home.” She shares a weak smile.

After Shikamaru's death, Yoshino was never the same. She swallowed her words and barely spoke. Only when she's being spoken to. As if she buried herself along with her deceased family.

Ino mourned every night but she wouldn't allow to lose herself. She had to keep pushing forward for the mini Shikamaru growing inside her. For the product of their love. A child she wants to share with Yoshino in hopes it'll give her strength to live... to breath. Today she'll tell her of the blessing. 

“Oh I didn't show you this room yet.” On the other side of the door is a nursery in process. More specifically, wooden slabs for a crib piled up with nails sprinkled here and there. Unisex baby shoes sat atop the mess awaiting to be seen. The Yamanaka held Yoshino's hands into her own. “But before we go in... there's something I have to tell you. Shikamaru... and I-”

“Ino!” Naruto bursts in with a blank expression. “Yoshino. Kakashi wants you two in his office.”

\-----

At the Hokage's office once again. With the same lineup. What bad news awaits? What can possibly be worse than death? Than losing someone dear? Or perhaps they found out of her relationship with Shikamaru? Her pregnancy?

Ino fidgets with a loose thread from her pullover. She worries that like this thread she too will be exposed and snipped away.

“Shikamaru is alive. He's here. Being treated." Kakashi relayed the news.

Ino's eyes widen. It's as if life is being breathed back in her. Her broken pieces mended. "Is he going to be okay?"

“Can we see him?” Yoshino spoke up.

“With all the help I hope you can give him, he'll be fine. Sorry.... no visiters.” The hokage answered. 

\-----

Shikamaru's heavy lids slowly opens. Not one person he longs to see is in sight. Just superiors. He's aware of what this is. He's been on the other side before. They want a full report. A dry sigh leaves him as he rolls his eyes. He began to give information without being asked to. The ninja of Konoha are no different than his captures. So long as they get their information they won't flinch if he died on this bed. Home is meant to be sweet not bitter.


End file.
